1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bill receiver which is fixed in a drawer of a register or at the outside of the drawer. For example, it receives a Japanese ten thousand yen bill which is a maximum price bill now in Japan and safely keeps the bills so as to make it difficult to move. It relates to a bill receiver which is effective for security in particular. Of course, it can be used for a variety of kinds of bills such as a five thousand yen bill, a one thousand yen bill, other nations bills and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a register is provided at an accounting section of shops or stores for recording receipts and disbursements. A drawer thereof has divisions according to sizes and shapes of moneys. The divisions can receive the moneys properly while classifying them. A maximum price bill once received does not need to taken out therefrom as change. In view of crime prevention, it is not preferable to keep the maximum price bills with other moneys in the drawer of the register.
In view of the above, it is possible to provide a container with a key lock at a concealed place and so on under the register so that only the bills are kept therein.
However, such a container needs to be set at a place usually invisible. Therefore, it will take much time to put a bill therein and much labor to handle it. As a result, it will be rarely used and impractical.